


Tasting a lovely girl

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Faceless Arya Stark, First Time, The Faceless Men, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A drabble for each of my ships, this is the third.I'm playing a little with the facelessing....
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tasting a lovely girl

“Silence is a virtue, lovely girl.”

“…..”

“You must practice. Nod once for yes, twice for no.”

A nod.

“I am testing you. This blooming breasts…stay still! Silence, remember!”

“But...”

“Bend over the table, spread your legs wide.”

“MMMPH…”

“Lovely girl, you cannot loose control during a mission, whatever happens. You’re so wet, so ready.”

“Please, Jaq…” 

“I’m withdrawing my fingers if you speak again. An exercise in patience! Yes, I’m opening you.”

“Ah!”

“Ah is not a word, so is admitted. We’re close to the end, let me…ahhhhh you’re so tight.”

“Jaqen! Stop pretending and fuck me for real!”


End file.
